


My Family by Jack

by SayuriVampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't take it seriously, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Jack is a sweet cinnamon roll, Sorry Not Sorry, and needs to be protected, based on my and my friends jokes, made for jokes and laughs, sorry if charas are oc, strange, whatever is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriVampire/pseuds/SayuriVampire
Summary: Jack describes his family as he sees them. (You probably didn't expect that.) Also on fanfiction.net





	My Family by Jack

I do not understand why I should do it but my Mom is very adamant that it is good for my moral growth and I wish not to disappoint him. That said, I would like you all to meet my family.

If you allow, I would like to start with my Mother. Her name was Kelly Kline and she passed away shortly after giving birth to me. She was a kind, brave woman who sacrificed plenty for my survival and well-being. I only wish I had more time with her.

Secondly is my Dad, Lucifer. He is the fallen archangel, the previous Satan and, according to Uncle D, the pet devil of Team Free Will. He is very sarcastic, rebellious and annoying (Mom) but he never failed to be there for me when needed (or for his wife).

Third is Mom, Samuel “Sam” Winchester. He is the tech and myth savvy human hunter of Team Free Will. He is very compassionate, kind, intelligent and reliable. He also worries about us all a lot but doesn’t take care of himself too much (it falls to Uncle D to make sure he is all right).

Next would be Papa, Castiel. He is the angel of the Team Free Will and the one Mother wished to take care of me but when he died Mom and Uncle D took over for him; fortunately he came back from Nothing . He is very wise, kind and a little clueless but he is also very giving. Papa and Uncle D got married just last month - Dad officiated.

Fifth is Uncle D; Dean Winchester. He is the mechanic and main human fighter of Team Free Will. He is very energetic, snarky and treats burgers and beer as a perfect meal for every hour of the day. He got a lot happier after Papa agreed to marry him.

Next is my Grandma/Stepmom, Mary Winchester. She provides us all with _a very much needed, thank you_ reality check. She grounds us and teaches everything we think we do not need but proves to be invaluable. She and Dad bicker a lot but after being stranded in a different reality together wit my Evil-Jackass-Of-An-Uncle Michael (Dad) I believe nothing can divided them.

Seventh is Uncle Crowley. He is a demon and a previous king of hell till he got bored and abdicated by torching half the place and over 60% of its employees. Mom and Dad are all the time talking about how he is Uncle D mistress; whatever that means while Grandma believes that it is polygamous relationship.

Next is Uncle Crowley’s mom, my great aunt Rowena. She visits only once a month or when she needs anything. She makes the best tea under the sun.

Other than them there is also my aunt Jody Mills, cousin Alex Jones, stepsister Claire Novak, uncle Kevin Tran, my grandfather God (or, as he prefers, Chuck) and his sister and my aunt, Amara. Grandpa is the Light and aunt is the Darkness; Mom is very excited about that because it means that in a way every religion is right.

And that would be it. I still do not understand why I was supposed to write but here it is. I hope you enjoyed meeting my family.


End file.
